A Master's Journey!
by WindStylez
Summary: Becoming a Pokemon Master doesn't happen over night. It takes dedication and so much more to become the best of the best. However, If anyone knows what they must do to become the best, Its Ash Ketchum. Follow Ash on his journey, with his two legendary Pokemon, Mew and Mewtwo, on their quest to aid each other to become THE BEST ! Shipping involved. Rated T... For now.


**My first Pokemon Fanfic, hope y'all enjoy! Yes it will be slightly similar to 'Chronicles of the Chosen one: Pokemon Master**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Prologue**

Our Hero of this Gallivant story is just a 10 year old boy. His name? Well, it's a name spoken by the Pokemon gods with high regards, a name that is destined for greatness, two words put together to make 'The Chosen One'. That little boys name is; Ash Ketchum.

Ash, at a young age, was always quite clever. Never failing lessons at school, always getting his target or higher on tests. Ash was what some teachers called, 'The Perfect Student'. He never once let them down in school and was always well behaved.

Then, at the ripe age of 10, he had decided to fulfil his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master, just like he Dad set out to be. He best friend and his first rival, Gary Oak, had set out on his journey as well at the age of 10. Although, Gary's Grandfather was THE Professor Oak of the Kanto Region; One of the most successful Professors around.

Ash was very unique in his own way. Whether it be his completely selfless soul, or his pure heart, or even over sleeping on his first day to get a Pokémon and his trainer license. You would only see these traits if you got to know the young prodigy.

However, upon starting his Journey of becoming a Pokemon Master, Ash found himself in some rather strenuous predicaments. It could be his Starter, a Pikachu, electrifying a girl's bike to a crisp, or getting himself threw of cliff sides. But, let's proceed from where Ash's Kanto adventure is about to end… At New Island.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two feline like Pokemon were stood opposite each other on a barren field with white lines marking out the battlefield.

One of the feline Pokemon was small, pink creature with a pink tail that was longer than its body. The other feline creature is called Mewtwo. The feline-like creature had a purple-greyish body with a purple underside and a long, purple tail. Each of Mewtwo's appendages has three circular digits and an opposable toe on the inside of both feet. Mewtwo has dark purple eyes with a light purple tube extending from his upper body to brain.

Both legendary Pokemon were charging up there signature Psyshock and about to fire the destructive attack at each other. There was Pokemon on the side-lines all bruised and cut with many of them being replicas of each other, just with them being shiny as the difference.

However, the only thing that stood out from the side-lines was a 10 year old boy with black spiky hair shooting from random opening from his red cap with a Pokeball. He had on light blue jeans with a black tank top displaying his athletic lithe form with his developing muscles. Ash might have only been 10, but, he was always an active kid and had a slight definition on his muscles through his shirt to prove it. Over his black tank top he has a light blue with gold trimming jacket to counter the low temperature in Kanto. His name is ash Ketchum and he had been invited to join a special event for 'Top' trainers by Mewtwo. Ash didn't know it was mewtwo at the time, but he went regardless.

Now he was stood watching as two Pokemon, connected to each other via gene splicing, were about to attack and seriously enjoy all of the surrounding Pokemon.

Ash, thinking quickly, decided the only way to save the Pokemon was too stop the attack meeting in the middle. So he ran. He ran as quickly as he could straight into the line of fire as both attacks were released from the respective Pokemon. Jumping just in time to land in between the attacks was he was then enveloped in a bright flash of light that had all of the Pokemon watching shy away.

The blinding light was so bright it was like staring at the sun for a few seconds before it completely disappeared. All that was left from the attack was young Ash Ketchum, Wide eyed, and turned to stone.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. The wind on new island was whishing and whizzing around corners and leaving the epicentre of the blast.

Pikachu was the first to react; He sped towards the frozen ash with tears streaming down his yellow face. "Pikaaa!" he screamed towards the fallen hero.

He was shortly followed by the rest of Ash's team with the clones doing the same. Pikachu tried in vain to wake Ash up with multiple thunderbolts. But it was to no avail, as ash didn't wake.

However, what followed the event was like what happens in movies. A bright, shining, yellow light broke through the dark, stormy clouds and straight on top of the fallen Hero. It shined so bright that it put the sun to shame.

What descended from the light was what shocked all the Pokemon there. Arceus, the God of all Pokemon, flew from the heavens so that it was stood over the stone Ash.

"_What have you done_!" it screamed at Mew and Mewtwo, Its voice deep and booming striking fear into the fearless Mewtwo's heart.

"_We shouldn't have to bow to human whims_." Argued back Mewtwo, finally picking up a sliver of courage to talk back to the god of all Pokemon.

"_You say we shouldn't have to bow to human's whim. You are very correct_," he said making mewtwo smirk in victory, "_BUT, not every trainer out there makes their Pokemon their slaves and use them for only battling. Ash is one of these trainers, and the best there is_!" it said back to the feline Pokemon.

All the Pokemon bar Mew, Mewtwo and Arceus were staring wide-eyed at the confrontation of legends. Wondering whether it would be a good idea to run the hell away or stay put and hope they don't get seen.

"_Ash is the purest soul on this planet, he never makes his Pokemon do what they don't want and he also never forces his Pokemon to battle. But now… Now you've killed the chosen one and it's all your faults._" He retorted while glancing to and fro from Mewtwo and Mew.

"_But…But… Humans haven't done anything for use. They use us like drones_." Mewtwo cowered back slightly from the menacing glare sent his.

"_Mewtwo, I know you hold a lot of animosity to humans because of what they did to you. But, give Ash a chance as your trainer. I'm sure he'll change your mind on humans. The same goes for you Mew, I'm sure Ash can handle your playful side_." Arceus replied back, his voice adopting a slightly lower tone.

Mew thought for a second before nodding and flying around the fallen ash with a tear in her left eye. Mewtwo however, just stared straight into Arceus's unwavering gaze for a few seconds before slowly nodding his head.

Arceus, pleased with their answers, nodded his head and looked straight at ash. His eerie grey eyes shined a bright gold before ash was enveloped in the same light.

Not even a second later was ash's chest moving up and down again with him gasping for air. Pikachu didn't believe it at first, as did neither the rest of the Pokemon, Until Pikachu threw himself at Ash's prone form, crying into his back as ash slowly lifted himself of the floor.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash said weakly and groggily as he petted Pikachu's head. It had been months since he'd seen Pikachu this upset, and it was when ash was taking the fearow attacks for him.

All of ash's other Pokemon decided it was their turn to jump Ash and they all pile dived into his chest causing him to fall backwards onto the hard floor.

Everyone was making their respective calls when they were interrupted by deep voice, "_Ash…"_ Mewtwo trailed off as he levitated slightly closer to the young boy.

Ash kept a level gaze on mewtwo as he slowly flew forwards approaching the still downed boy. "What is it Mewtwo?" he asked.

"_I… I want to Apologize_," He slightly croaked out, "_for everything. So, as a token, I'll … Join you on your adventure._" He said without looking away and sighing at his upcoming fate.

Ash stared Wide eyed for a second before narrowing his gaze at catching Mewtwo Sigh, "You know, You don't have to join me because you feel that you need to make up for killing me."

After hearing ash's declaration, Mewtwo's eyes also widened. '_I see, Arceus was right, not all Humans are like HIM.' _He thought to himself. He nodded to ash before replying, "_No, I want to join you. I want to see the world and become stronger under a trainer."_ He half lied to ash. He again sighed in relief when ash brought his lie.

"OK Mewtwo, we got a deal." Ash replied while smiling and softly clicked the Pokeball to his head. The Pokeball didn't even move showing that Mewtwo didn't put up a fight to be caught.

What ash wasn't expecting was another click to be heard behind him. When he looked all he saw was a Pokeball on the ground directly behind him.

As he released the Pokemon from the ball, Mew flew out and circled Ash head. She let out soft mewing sounds and she rubbed her cheek up Ash's affectionately.

'Mew is joining me as well…' Ash thought to himself, Eyes as wide as dinner plates while mew curiously turned her head to the side and looked at ash questioningly.

'Why do they both want to join me? They're legendries and very powerful. They could do whatever they wanted and not get caught.' Ash was having a hard time catching the idea of both legendries joining him, so he did the only thing his brain could comprehend… Pass out.

It was with a thud that Ash fell backwards with a goofy grin plastered on his face and his eyes shut softly. His brain had shut itself down after coming to terms with both legendries joining him on his adventure from now on.

Pikachu just shook his head from side to side while wiping his puffy, red eyes. 'It's good to have you Back Ash' He said warmly as all of his Pokemon lay around him with mew on his chest.

The clone Pokemon didn't know what to do, so they followed what the originals did and lay around as next to their counterparts. All slowly wondering what it would be like to have a trainer like Ash.

Unknown to everyone, was the one thought Ash had before he passed out. 'There is two months till the Indigo League. It looks like I've got some serious training to do, and with Two legendries, The World better look out because here comes…..

Ash Ketchum!'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**What did y'all think? I, personally, think it got worse towards the end. But eh… not all chapters are going to be the best. Just hoped you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
